Starcrossed in Verona
by Red Wasabi
Summary: A tale of forbidden love, distrust, and betrayal of the highest degree. SixshotXBumblebee


**Title:** Star-crossed in Verona

**Author:** Red Wasabi

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it!

**Notes:** I cried when I wrote this. Sixshot/Bumblebee/kiss of death -----That is a fic pairing generated that could only end in tears! I swear the next thing I write will be happy!...maybe... . Please tell me what you think...

**Rated:** M

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bumblebee shifted uncomfortably in his chair as Prowl's deep voice lectured on about the new security up-dates. Bumblebee heaved a great internal sigh, he had no interest in the latest virus shield installed on teletran or anything like that. He was designed for stealth missions, and recon; not for monitoring security shields, and firewalls! Bumblebee resisted the urge to roll his optics; why had Optimus ever thought that it was necessary for every bot in the Ark to attended these briefing?

Bumblebee almost smiled as he found the memory file he had been searching for. Sure they could order him to show up physically, but there was nothing they could do to stop him from letting his thought processors wander off from the meeting. Bumblebee's optics flickered and turned an indiscernible shade lighter. He didn't have to listen to any of this boring nonsense, he could just let himself get lost in his more '_entertaining'_ memory chips.

Almost instantly Bumblebee's thought processors rushed him back to the scene of his latest tryst with his—lover. Sixshot lay holding hold him with more tenderness than Bumblebee had ever thought the 'con had in him. Their hands stroked each other's frames lightly, _lovingly_, as they came down from their frame shaking overloads. Bumblebee smile groggily up at the large 'con holding him and slowly reached his yellow digits up to caress the the side of Sixshot's angular face plates. The mostly silver 'con bent his head down and affectionately nuzzled the outer seam of Bumblebee's head. With one last squeeze from the silent 'con underneath him, Bumblebee's optics quivered for a moment and then shut off. It was time for them to both re-charge in the peace of each other's arms.

Bumblebee's optics twinkled unnoticeably as his thought processors came back to the meeting at hand. He noted with satisfaction that Prowl was winding down, and with any luck would let them all flee soon. A smile almost spread across Bumblebee's face plates when he thought about Sixshot again.

When they were together, there was nothing else. There was no war, no great divide, there was nothing—but them, and what they had together. When they were alone together, they were different bots completely; but if they ever met on the battle field against each other Bumblebee had no doubts that Sixshot would try to kill him—because he would do the same.

It had become an unspoken rule between them both since this had all started; neither would acknowledge the other outside of battle---unless they were alone. Neither would expect the other to go easy on them, or spare them on the battle field. And _neither_ would _ever_, use the information gleaned from each other's sparks during interfacing, against the other's side. That was probably the most important rulefor the both of them, because only by strictly following it could they allow themselves the pleasure of each other's company.

"That's all for now..." Bumblebee's audio receptor's perked in interest as he heard those words lave Prowl's vocalizer. Bumblebee grinned in anticipation as his optics zeroed in on Prowls stiffly moving frame. Prowl's arm moved to the side and Bumblebee noticed a small wince cross the normally stoic bot's face plates. "You're all dismissed," Prowl stated shortly as he reached up a large digit and began rubbing the sore area.

'_Must be his old age catching up with him. He didn't used to get so sore after a battle!'_ Bumblebee thought gleefully as he rushed out the doors of the conference room eager to get to the wash-racks before the crowd of disgruntled 'bots beat him there. After all he wanted to look his best for Sixshot tonight.

* * *

Bumblebee's outer armor tingled pleasantly as walked causally towards his berth to rest before he took off for the night. _'I wonder if I can snag some of Sunny's wax without him noticing?' _he thought with acheery smile, as he stepped lightly down the oddly empty hallways. 

"Is there something wrong with your rotator Prowl?" Bumblebee's audios perked up at the sound of Prime's concerned voice speaking lowly inside his office. Bumblebee's steps became smaller and slower as he tried to listen in on the quiet conversation. '_I wonder if they know that the door isn't shut all the way...' _He wondered with agiddy thrill.

"You're avoiding the situation at hand Prime," Prowl's deep voice almost snapped back. Bumblebee's optics raised in surprise; either Prowl was very worried about something, or that rotator was causing him more pain then he was willing to admit.

Optimus sighed, and Bumblebee could almost see the great leader begin pacing around his office. "Are you sure that only a select few mechs had knowledge of this security flaw?" Bumblebee's head jerked sharply, there had been a security breach?

"Yes Prime, like I explained before there were only five other mech besides myself that knew about that flaw in our system. They're the only five mechs who are present for every security briefing I give. Have you read the data-pad I sent?" Bumblebee froze, hadn't he shown up for everyone one of Prowl's meetings? He'd thought they were mandatory, of course he'd shown up!

""I've read it." Optimus sighed heavily again, the sigh of a mech who had to make decisions he didn't want to. "Are you sure there is no other possible way that the Decepticons could have gotten this kind of intimate knowledge of the Ark's security systems?"

Prowl snorted, "No sir, this is the kind of information that would have to be given freely over to the enemy. The chances of them having simply stumbled on to it are astronomically small. There is a traitor in the Ark."

"Very well, I give you permission to carry out whatever investigation you deem necessary; but Prowl, don't let anything get out unless you absolutely know who the culprit is."Optimus said gravely.

Bumblebee's thought processors kicked into over drive as he thought about what Prowl said, a traitor! Who would willingly give information to the Decepticons? That was crazy, why would anyone want them to win? Bumblebee almost missed the sound of Prowl moving towards the ajar door. Bumblebee cursed lowly as he quickly tried to find somewhere to hide.

Using every ounce of stealth training programed into his processors Bumblebee pressed hard into a darker corner of the hallway a few doors down from Prime's office. Tensely he watched the door of Prime's office waiting for it to swing open and reveal the irate military strategist behind it.

Prowl's impressive frame suddenly filled up the hallway. His optics narrowed in suspicion at the quiet hallway. Bumblebee willed his coolant pumps to pump quieter and tried to blend even more the shadows. Bumblebee held his air compressor as Prowl's optics skimmed over the door nook he was pressed in.

"Oh and Prowl," Optimus's voice called out from inside his office. Bumblebee gave a sigh of relief, as Prowl once again turned into the office. Now was his opportunity to get away! "You'd better see Ratchet for that stiff rotator of yours." Bumblebee ran silently around the corner and away from the two conversing bots.

* * *

Bumblebee lay on his side twitching his digits in his berth, how could they think that he was betraying them? He believed in their cause, he believed that they were the greater good, and slaggit, he'd thought he had to go to those meetings! '_Fragging Sunstreaker, that'll be the last time I ever listen to him when he's got 'important' news.'_

Bumblebee rolled over and shut his optics off, he couldn't really imagine any of his comrades be double agents for the Decepticons. Prowl was probably just over re-acting. '_I wonder if Prowl is going to make to harder for me to meet up with--'_ Bumblebee's optics shot on. '_Sixshot. No, he wouldn't have--' _

Bumblebee's coolant seemed to freeze in his pumps as he thought about the evidence. He'd gone to every meeting, even if he hadn't paid any attention to Prowl during them, he had filed away the lectures in his memory chips. Sixshot would have had access to all of those files while they interfaced. Sixshot could have recored and saved them in his own memory files all without Bee noticing; but he wouldn't do that to him would he?

Bumblebee slowly sat up, his pedes moving to the floor unconsciously. He couldn't lie to himself, he knew that the chances of one of his fellow Autobots being the traitor was slim to nil. It was him, he was the traitor. The one who had put everybody at risk just for a few hours of bliss—with the _enemy_. Bumblebee slumped over his legs, and cradled his head in his yellow digits. He thought, that maybe—Sixshot--_loved_ him.

_Or maybe he just loved that information he was pumping form you...'_ he thought bitterly as he straighten up. His internal clock gave a small ding, informing him that he should get going now if he wanted to have enough time alone with Sixshot. He had to tell Prime, Bumblebee's face plates formed a small frown, telling Prime what he'd done—been doing, wouldn't go over very well. He'd committed treason, which was punishable by permanent off-lining.

Off-lining him wouldn't solve the problem that he had leaked valuable information to a mole though—they probably insist that he--. Bumblebee shook his head at the thought. Primus, he would never be able to kill Sixshot in cold blood, but he knew that's what they expect form him. They tell him to go to their meeting spot and the moment Sixshot came into view—they bee watching too, making sure he didn't mess anything up. He couldn't do that-- Bumblebee's optics flickered in conflict. He'd turn himself in later, right now he had to go meet up with Sixshot. Wearily he stood up, his should plates slumping, he knew what he had to do; but first he had to pay Wheeljack a visit.

* * *

Bumblebee reclined rigidly against the red earthy rocks that surround their favorite meeting place. Sixshot was late, but for once Bumblebee didn't mind. It gave him time to think, and to try and forget about the information he had learned earlier in the evening. He didn't want to think about it when Sixshot came, he didn't want to think about anything then.He had briefly contemplated stealing information from Sixshot that night, using it against him; but he realized even as the idea was simulating in his thought processors that he would never be able to do that. _He_ wouldn't betray Sixshot. 

"Why so glum?" a rich, gravely voice startled Bumblebee from his melancholy thoughts. He looked up him to find Sixshot perched on the rocks looking down at him.

"Bad day." Bumblebee responded quietly as he watched in awe as Sixshot gracefully jumped from his high ledge and somehow managed to land seductively in front of his prone frame.

Bumblebee arched his frame in pleasure as Sixshot's engine vibrations rippled through his armor and turned his coolant to jelly in his lines.

"Hhmm," the Sixshot murmured lowly, "lets see if we can't make it any better then." Sixshot teasingly ran his glossa up the front seams of Bumblebee's chassis, and up towards his main fuel line in his neck. Underneath him Bumblebee whimpered lightly, grabbing at Sixshot's back plates and frantically rubbing the seams he found.

"Bee..." Bumblebee moaned at the sound of Sixshot's panting voice. Their electro fields crackled together, building up a delicious web of bliss that each one of them felt every time they moved across each other's frames. Bumblebee gave a small smile as Sixshot wailed keenly at the movements of Bumblebee's digits across his spark lock.

The electric pluses joining their frames together came more rapidly as their sparks extended from their casings and merged with one another. Sixshot's digits found an open seam and began to roughly caress the exposed wiring. Bumblebee's optics opened wide and he began to arch into Sixshot's frame in a frantic frenzy. A sudden and the final pulse of electricity burst through both their systems, and Bumblebee's optics dimmed and shut off.

As they lay together, their heated frames intertwined with one another Bumblebee felt Sixshot slid off him and move to his side. Bumblebee felt the sharp prickle of coolant in his optics as Sixshot's face slowly nuzzled his own.

"You all right Bee? You're leaking." Sixshot purred gently, as brushed his digits up and down the sides of Bumblebee's side plates.

Bumblebee didn't look up into the optics of his lover, he only replied quietly, "No, but it'll all be ok again."

Hesitantly Bumblebee reached up and skimmed the still half open spark casing of Sixshot. Sixshot looked down at Bumblebee in surprise, "You want to go again already?" Silently Bumblebee shook his head, and opened up the spark casing. Sixshot shrugged his broad white shoulders and laid down, waiting for Bumblebee to continue with whatever new game he had obviously cooked up.

As Bumblebee stared down at the extremely bright spark below him, his digit slowly reached out to stroke it. Sixshot mewled in rapture at Bumblebee's actions, his optics shut off. Bumblebee watched as Sixshot's optics closed in pleasure, and almost at the same instant a small chip appeared in the palm if his digit—a chip he'd stolen from Wheeljack's workshop.

It was something that the scientist had developed, one of the few things that worked on the first try, but Optimus had vetoed the production of the chips. They were immoral he said, only Decepticons would stoop so low as to destroy their prisoner's when they were helpless. That was the one major flaw with the chip—it could only be used on the spark of another mech. And what prisoner would willingly open up his spark casing to the enemy?

Bumblebee thought back to the discussion he'd over heard that morning; and he tried to harden his spark. Sixshot had _betrayed_ him; Bumblebee turned his optics away at last second as he let the chip slide from his digits into the core of his lover's spark.

Bumblebee wrenched himself away from Sixshot. "Hey why'd you st-"Sixshot's face plates contorted into a pained scowl as the chip began to do exactly as it was programed. His red optics desperately searching Bumblebee's blue one's for an explanation.

"Bee what did you do---" The rest of Sixshot's question was cut off by his wretched gasps of pain, and the involuntary spasming of his arm and leg plating. Bumblebee turned his audio receptors off, and looked away. He didn't want to see this.

* * *

He should have left before he saw it. Bumblebee's frame trembled in repressed sadness as he cradled the lifeless frame of his former lover. His hands delicately stroked the face plates that would never smile for him again, and the optics that would never look at him in passion ever again. He pulled the burnout frame up to his own, in a tight embrace and placed a gentle kiss on the hard lips before carefully placing the shell on the ground, and standing up. "Why did you betray me Sixshot? We could have been _so_ happy, _why_?" he whispered in a shaky voice. 

He had to go, it wasn't any good to stick around like this. Bumblebee's optics strayed once more to stare into the gray optics below him. Angrily he tried to ignore the stab of anguish in his spark. Sixshot had been a liability, he knew too much about the inner workings of the Ark-- he _couldn't _let him live. Especially not with him leaking information about the Ark to the Decepticons. With a deep breath Bumblebee walked away from the off-lined frame, determined to not look back at it. It was his turn now to go and face the music back at the Ark.

"Oh Primus! Hey Bee, did you hear yet!?" Bumblebee lifted his downcast optics, and looked around trying to find the voice calling his name. His optics alighted on the constantly cheery form of Bluestreak waving at him from across the room. He wasn't in the mood for any of Bluestreak's happiness, or his gossip, he was on his way to Prime to tell him what he'd done.

'_Might as well indulged the mech Bee, at least someone will remember you fondly after they off-line you.' _he thought gloomily.

Bumblebee smiled tiredly at the excited 'bot. "No Blue, I don't think I've heard yet, I've been out on—patrol."

"Great I've been just dying to tell someone, but it seems like everyone has already found out. I sure am glad tat you were on patrol Bee you know that--" Bluestreak was cut off by Bumblebee impatiently waving his digits at him.

"Ok, I get it Blue, what is this 'oh so interesting' news then?" Bumblebee sighed out exasperatedly, he really wasn't in the mood for a story—not tonight.

"Well you remember that surprise battle from the cassettes a few days ago? The one where they almost got Prowl down on the ground?" Bumblebee nodded his head.

"Well,"Bluestreak continued, "it turns out that it wasn't just some random attack like we had thought. Did you know that there had been a security breach recently?" Bumblebee's fuel ran cold at that question, slowly he nodded his head again. A sick feeling of dread churning in his fuel tank.

"I'd heard rumors..." he whispered dazedly.

Bluestreak nodded, "We all heard the rumors, but you know what they say about rumors. Anyway, it turns out that Prowl never got Ratchet to check on him after that little fiasco, probably because he's all workaholic and everything, but today Optimus told him tat before he stared the investigation that he had to be examined by Ratchet. Do you know what He found?"

Bumblebee numbly shook his head, why did it feel like his air compressor wasn't functioning? _'Oh Primus, tell me that they found out he was a femme, that he had a third arm, tell me anything but--'_

"Prowl was the leak! The cassettes had implanted a mini broadcaster in his rotator and he was the one leaking information! Isn't that awesome, I mean not that information was being leaked but that they came up with a really smart idea. Cause you know usually they don't, and--" Bluestreak rambling was cut off by Bumblebee's shaking head.

"I have to go lay down Blue," _'my world just fell out from beneath my pedes.' _he finished silently as he walked away in a stunned haze.

* * *

Bumblebee stumbled blindly into his barrack, not bothering to turn on the lights. He fell to the ground, his frame quaking violently as he heaved dry sobs of agony. What had _he_ done? 'Sixshot..' Oh Primus, he'd-- Bumblebee's frame stilled for a moment. He'd betrayed his love—not the other way around. He thought that the only mech to ever love him the way Sixshot had betrayed him—gone back to his Decepticon programing; but ti had been him. He was the one who had broken that scared trust between them both—it was him--. 

Hysterical laughter began to pour forth from Bumblebee's vocalizer. What _had he done? _He'd—he'd--something fizzled in Bumblebee's thought processor, and just as suddenly as it came Bumblebee's laughter and sobs disappeared. He knew what he had to do, it was clear now. Bumblebee picked himself off of the floor and began to neatly pick up the mess he had made coming in, in a rage. The panicked thoughts that had been thrashing around inside his spark was all but gone and a more soothing mantra had taken over. _'Don't worry Bee, Wheeljack made two of the prototype chips.'_

**

* * *

**

**AN:** I killed off my favorite character!! cries hysterically You have no idea how much I was crying when I wrote the death scene! My hands were hovering over the keyboard and I was all like, "I don't want to kill him!" But I did. I'm so mean to my inner child.

I was kind of going for a Romeo/Juliet type of thing here, did I get it?


End file.
